


Dealing With Snakes

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry doesn't know what to buy Draco for his birthday, so he asks Draco's friends for help. Written for the October Drarry Discord Challenge. Prompt: snakes. Words: 404





	Dealing With Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the mods for organising the challenge this month and to Ellis for being a wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

There’s no other option, or at least that’s what Harry says to himself. That’s why he’s here now, outside the secret door that leads to the Slytherin common room. He waits until a girl leaves it so he can enter.

He lets his eyes wander until he finds them, seated in the best places near the fireplace, of course. He looks around again, making sure no platino blond gits are on sight. Good.

He approaches them, and drops in one of the armchairs. Three pairs of eyes look surprised at him.

“I need your help.”

“For now, I’m going to ignore the fact that you are in our common room. What do you want?” Parkinson’s eyes are inquisitive, her lips a bright red, and suddenly, Harry feels ridiculous for what he’s about to ask.

“We don’t have all day, Potter,” Zabini drawls.

“What do I buy him?” Harry asks, praying that they know the answer and they give it to him without too much trouble.

“Ah, isn’t he your boyfriend? Shouldn’t you know that?” Nott smirks.

“I think our Golden Boy here is a bit of a mess, Theo.” That’s Parkinson again. Harry refrains the instinct of running away. He needs them or he’s doomed.

“Just tell me. Just a hint,” he begs. He’d do anything for an answer.

“You’re his soulmate, you should know that,” Zabini says, bored.

“But I don’t! He has everything he needs and wants!” Harry’s desperate.

“Are you sure he does?” She raises an eyebrow, as if she can’t believe her ears.

“Yes. No. I don’t know! Just tell me, please!”

“Ah, he has manners!” She says to the other two. “If you ask so nicely, maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Yes! Thanks! You’re the most beautiful, the most amazing, the most wonderf- !”

“Here.” She gives him a folded parchment.

Harry thanks her again, profusely, he may have even told her he loves her. Who cares. He’ll finally know what to give Draco for his birthday. He unfolds the parchment and reads.

_I can’t believe you have to ask my friends what to buy me. ___

_ _“Git!” he mutters._ _

_ _“I think he wants just something romantic and quiet, Potter. Maybe a dinner in Hogsmeade?” Parkinson says, amused._ _

_ _Harry smiles. That he can do. In his way out of the common room, he thinks that dealing with Slytherins should be taught at Hogwarts as a special class. Snakes are very difficult people._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
